Neptune X Plutia - Who cares of what people think of us?
by LexBlackieRockieShooter
Summary: Plutia, aka Iris Heart returns from the other dimension. Neptune was depressed because she didn't apologize to Peashy yet, and she wanted to see Plutia again.. Neptune has intense feelings for her. Rated M for future yuri lemons, lol.


**A/N 1: Heeey guys, cx.  
Lexibear here, and MY ENTIRE FANFICTIONS ARE ON PAUSE! I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE!  
I've wanted to do a Plutia X Neptune for awhile nowwwww. Sooo  
ENJOY, HATE IT, IDC. I'll be using the knowledge over the animation and game, soo..  
IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG, I APOLOGIIZEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

 **-Lexibear**

* * *

Ever since Plutia and Peashy went back to the other dimension, Neptune became depressed even more. She couldn't even talk to her little Pee-Pee, or talk to Plutie. Plutie was the one always there for her, expressing her true emotions by force from the sadist. It's been at least weeks ever since they left, as Neptune locked herself in her room. Compa, Iffy, CPU's and the CPU candidates even tried to get her out of her room by pudding; but failed. Pudding wasn't working to solve her depression.. because she missed Peashy; not able to apologize to her as Plutia was always there by her side nonstop..

The present time isn't so pretty, due that Planeptune was losing a little bit of shares; causing Histoire in panic.

"Neptune!" Histoire quickly flew to her room on her book, and tried knocking; but Neptune didn't say anything back. Histoire tried to knock again, but loudly. At the right timing, Ge-Ge covered up Histoires' mouth.

"N-Nepg-" Her words into muffled, as Nepgear dragged her away from her room.

"Histy, you know better.." "She's depressed, you know that." Nep-Jr said, as she let go of Histoire's mouth.

"Explain why you're not there cheering her up then?" Histy asked with a formal tone, as Nepgear looked at her.

"I'm not the one to make her happy." "Only the ones that left Neptune can cheer her up." Ge-Ge said with a quiet tone as she looked back into her direction. "Even if we're sisters, that won't solve anything if I just cheer her up." "The thoughts of Plutia and Peachy are still in her head. They were like family, and then leaving back to their dimension.." Ge-Ge said, tearing up. She loved them as a sisterly way, much like Nep-Nep.

Now then.. Let's check on our protagonist, shall we?

Neptune was laying flat on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Games were scattered everywhere; but had no intention to play with them. Neptune wanted to see Plutia's face more, and apologize to Peachy for fighting over pudding. It was just a silly mere argument, but Neptune just felt guilt all over the place.

As for Plutia, her sweet smile in her non HDD form was tempting to Neptune, due that ever since Plutia made a plushie of Neptune; she felt her heart pound. It was that gifting towards Neptune, due that everybody just downgrades Neptune every day. Yes, Neptune had feelings toward this.. Ever since everybody else took the opposite side of silly arguments, or anything particular; she felt her heart shatter bit by bit. Nep-Nep had enough of this, as she began to tear up. Immediately, she flipped sides and cried onto her pillow. The depression was sinking into her even more as her heart was pounding with aching needs to see Plutia and Peachy again.

"Why.. why did you guys have to leave?" Neptune said with a sniffle in her voice, as the crying continued. She looked like a toddler that was desperate for food, but really.. she was missing the two most important people in her life. She wasn't really hungry, not even for pudding.

"You guys didn't have to go!" Neptune immediately busted into more tears, as she kept on saying 'Why' nonstop..

Neptune blew her nose on her pillow, and flipped back to looking at the ceiling.. All she could think of was Plutia, her innocent-like smile and her sadist form in HDD. When she goes into her HDD form, Neptunes' mind goes into a lewd state; trying to stay away from the sadist for a little bit. Those lewd thoughts just made Neptune think dirty in her mind just now, as her face was blushed deep red. Immediately shaking her head from that thought, she fell asleep slightly on her bed with a depressed need to see them again..

And just before that.. before Neptune could shut her eyes, Plutia and Peachy came back as a bright light appeared onto Planeptune, making the CPU's and the little sisters of the CPU's bursting down Neptune's door.

"N-neptune!" Nepgear said, as she woke up Neptune slightly.

"W..what?" Neptune said in a depressed voice as she looked at the transformed Nepgear, not giving a care of what happened to her door. She was just THAT depressed.

"Plutia and Peashy!" "They're back!" Nepgear said with a cheerful tone, as she saw Neptunes' eyes widen.

"P-peashy?" "P-plutia?" Neptune said, as she immediately got up from her bed into her HDD form. Quickly she broke through her window; flying to them with her heart pounding.. She could see Plutia and Peachy again after these long weeks.. The others followed Purple Heart, but that Nep-Nep was just fast like Lowee's gaming mascot, Lawonic, the blue hedgehog. She was fast like she was desperate for pudding in HDD form..

Immediately, Purple Heart spotted Peashy and Plutia, she untransformed herself from HDD form as she fell from the sky. Plutia was just looking at the sky at the right timing, and opened up her arms.

"Neptune…!" Plutia said with her normal like voice as Neptune just crashed onto her like she lost her memories, but she didn't. Immediately, Neptunes' face was laying on Plutias' flat-chest, and hugged Plutia tightly.

Peashy saw this happening, and immediately jumped into it as they were laughing.

"I..I missed you guys so much!" Neptune said with a sniffle in her voice as she embraced them both; she would have to apologize to Peashy soon after their reunion was finished.

"I missed you too.. Neptune..!" Plutia said with her normal like voice still with the same embrace.

"I missed you too, Neptuna!" Peashy said as the embrace quickly tightened, making Neptune just giggle.

"I never want to leave you guys again!" "If you go, I'll go!" Neptune said with a cheerful tone that sounded serious, as Nep-Nep still surfaced over Plutia's flat-chest.

Before Neptune could continue, the others finally caught up.

"Man, you guys are slow, aren't you?" Neptune quickly jumping up from Plutias' and Peashys' embrace, as she just giggled like her old self; no longer in depression.

"It's great to see you guys again!" Everybody said as they untransformed into their human forms, quickly embracing the innocent Plutia and the little Peashy, making them both suffocate slightly because the embraces were too tight.

Everything went back to normal.. for now at least.

* * *

 **A/N End 1: I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 2 RIGHT NOW. THIS FANFIC IS DA BEST I HAVE MADE SO FAR.  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **-Lexibear**


End file.
